Fear, Love, Hate--Emotions of the Heart (Sap!!!!!)
by LaceyKoi
Summary: This is the happy one. the other one's ending is ambiguous. less coherent, i suggest reading them both.


The story Q-man tell his actually accredited to Christopher Pike, from The Last Vampire. Cool series. And what Duo says to Heero? The last words _____ (I can't remember her name, she was over 10,000 years old and changed it a lot) said to Yaksha when he told her to go and he stayed in the blast. Yaksha had been Vishnu's opponent in this. I don't think this is a real story from anything but the book though. Ja ne!  
  
  
  
Quatre motioned to Trowa. The tall boy began playing his flute in mystical tones.  
  
"This is a story…it may be made up, but I think it's Buddhist…in the reincarnation Vishnu. Like Trowa, Vishnu could play the flute--as could the one of ultimate evil. So Vishnu challenged him to a contest. Each would sit opposite each other with poisonous snakes between, and play. Each would try to charm the snakes.  
  
"Vishnu's challenged began to play first. He was good. Then Vishnu began. He was better. Vishnu only played eight notes, but each note stimulated a different part of the body. The snakes were crawling towards his opponent. His opponent played harder, trying to keep the snakes at bay.  
  
"Then Vishnu played a note. I can't remember which it was, but it was somewhere within his repertoire of eight notes. He only played three variations of the note, each stimulating a different emotion in the hearts of the onlookers. One would bring fear. One, hate. And lastly, love. These are the three emotions of the heart.  
  
"As he played, the snakes felt as the people, and crawled toward the one he had challenged. Vishnu held the same note, the crowd trembling. The snakes reached the other flute player. And they attacked. They each sunk poisonous fangs into him. But Vishnu called them off. He said he had only wanted to teach a lesson. And he ridded the body of the poison.  
  
"So remember that love, hate and fear come from the same place, each holding the same power behind it. They come from the exact same place."  
  
Trowa ended his mystical music. Duo and Heero gaped at each other, then Trowa, then Quatre. Quatre left the room in silence. Trowa followed.  
  
"Interesting…" Duo choked out the words the best he could.  
  
Heero left.  
  
Duo shook his head and walked out. The moment he had passed through the door, Heero grabbed him and pressed him to the wall in a brutal kiss. Duo was able to summon strength to push Heero away.  
  
"Not now, Heero! I'm thinking!"  
  
Duo flinched as Heero approach, remembering how he had brushed his lover off earlier. Heero noticed.  
  
"Duo? Are you okay?"  
  
"Um, yeah! I'm fine! No need to worry about me."  
  
"Okay…" Heero watched in a kind of morbid fascination as, every time he'd reach out for Duo, Duo would pull away, like our of fear of being hurt.  
  
"Heero!!!!!! I don't want you to have to go!!!!!!!"  
  
Quatre and Wufei were stuck holding Deathscythe back. Trowa held an arm up in front of Deathscythe's head.  
  
A small audio video connection between Wing and Deathscythe was established. Duo remembered his earlier words of hate to his lover and just looked, sorrowful expression on his face.  
  
Heero spoke first. "I have to save it, Duo. It's the world."  
  
"I know Heero. And…" Duo remembered the whole day, Quatre's story forcing it's way to the front. Duo remembered the way he had treated Heero.  
  
"I want you to know…that I didn't just hate you. I don't just fear you."  
  
"Didn't just hate or fear, Duo? What else is there?"  
  
"Save the world, Heero. There'll be time for that later."  
  
/Vishnu. Duo was talking about Quatre's story about Vishnu. Hate…fear…what else is there? What else could it be?/  
  
/Love?/  
  
/If he didn't just hate me…and he doesn't just fear me…then I guess he's left with…loving me?/  
  
Heero had a renewed cause for saving the world.  
  
"Heero! You saved the world!"  
  
Heero focused on Duo. "I saved it for someone who fears me…hates me…and--"  
  
"Loves you?"  
  
"Who else is there to save it for?"  
  
"I love you. I hate you, and I fear you, but I love you."  
  
"I fear you. I love you and I hate you, but I fear you."  
  
"I hate both of you. I love how you love each other, and I fear you'll never quit."  
  
/Hate…Fear…And love? Everything for me./ 


End file.
